幸運洞窟礦場
(interior) |crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocMountainsCultistCaveLocation }} The Lucky Hole mine is a location in the Savage Divide region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Originally owned by the Lucky Hole Mining Co., members of the Cult of the Mothman pestered workers to gain access, but were denied three times.Lucky Hole mine terminal entries After being reportedly exhausted of resources, the lead mine was ordered to be shut down. The cultists were able to inhabit the lower depths soon after, as the Interloper seemingly foretold.His home The cult eventually developed the mine into a hidden place of worship. It is unknown whether the Lucky Hole Mining Co. discovered the Interloper and the buried metal statues or if the mine was further excavated and expanded by the cultists themselves. Layout The Lucky Hole mine's exterior consists of three abandoned huts with makeshift bedding, a quonset hut covering the entrance to the mine and assorted machinery. The mine opens into a staging area, which includes a bed and a cooking station up the stairs, a power armor station in the storage room below and the locker rooms with various mining-related loot. Throughout the entirety of the mine, several lead and crystal ore veins are found that can be mined to obtain lead ore and crystal ore, respectively. The following corridor leads to a junction, with corridors branching off left and right. The lefthand corridor is obstructed by a security door closed from the other side, so the player character needs to pass through the righthand tunnel. The winding tunnel eventually leads to another junction. The southern direction leads to a mining corridor that terminates in a passageway that leads eastwards, into the dark chapel. The "altar" consists of a podium and a coffin that contains the corpse of the cult's priestess. Behind it is a large statue sitting in the middle of a small basin of water in front of a cyclopean statue, buried in the stone and covered with the rot of a myriad centuries. The area behind the waterfall, visible if the player character climbs up the stones, is accessible via the small tunnel that leads away from the chapel, the first on the right when backtracking through it. The hidden corridor that leads to the chemistry laboratory and the location's steamer trunk is obscured by vines and is located on the right (hugging the wall helps fall into it). Another secret tunnel can be accessed from the one leading to the chem lab. It is completely obscured by vines and leads to what appears to be a burial chamber, with an eldritch monstrosity laid before five monstrous statues and traces of a ritual sacrifice committed with a sickle. Backtracking through the narrow corridor, thereis a locked security door inside. The code is 238963 and can be found in the smuggler's stash note in the hut outside the mine, nearest to the entrance. There are several duffle bags of pre-war money and some shotgun ammo. 值得注意的物品 ; Holotapes and notes * 走私者的儲藏處 - 礦場外頭最靠近入口的木屋內鐵架上。 * 他同意 - 入口近來右手邊桌上。 * 天選之子 - 入口進來左手邊上去樓梯，在睡袋旁邊。 * 他的出生 - 礦場坑道下去在一個有兩個睡袋的木箱上。 * 他的血 - 在鎖住的紅色雙門前桌上。 * 他的家 - 上述紅色鎖門右邊通道過去有天蛾人信仰的羊頭塑像和油燈的地方。 * 他的泉水 - 礦坑深處一個有積水的地方，旁邊有蠟燭。 * 他的女祭司 - 礦坑最深處的祭壇，棺材上。 ; Collectibles * Three potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** On the bottom lip of the chalkboard, in the hidden chem laboratory inside the mine. ** On the metal table with the beakers, right of the chalkboard, in the hidden chem laboratory inside the mine. ** On top of a control panel in the hidden chem laboratory. * Potential magazine - On the lectern at the main cultist altar with the pews, in the dead-end tunnel at the end of the mine (interior). * Power armor chassis - Inside a chained room that can be accessed by going upstairs and dropping off the edge of the platform. ; Other loot * 邪徒刀刃 - 架在上述祭壇的講台上。 * Ritual bindings - Inside a yellow container within the hidden room next to the altar shrine. The room is accessed via a small tunnel, obscured by some foliage when taking the first tunnel to the right out of altar room (17 steps along the tunnel on the right). * Cultist dagger - On a control panel in the hidden room. * Ritual mask - On top of a control panel in the hidden room. * 幸運洞窟鑰匙 - 上述祭壇的講台內側架上。用來打開礦坑內的裝備櫃和上述紅色鎖門。 * Potential power armor mod - On a shelf, to the right of an explosives crate, in the same chained room where power armor may be located. Appearances The Lucky Hole mine appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes Some of the sacrificial altars, statues, and tentacles may be a reference to H.P. Lovecraft's writings about Cthulhu. Gallery F76 Lucky Hole Mine 1.png F76 Lucky Hole Mine 2.png|The chapel F76 Lucky Hole Mine 3.png|The altar, character for scale F76 Lucky Hole Mine 4.png|The basin and the cyclopean statue F76 Lucky Hole Mine 5.png|Priestess' coffin F76 Lucky Hole Mine 6.png|Chem lab F76 Lucky Hole Mine 7.png|"Gutpuker" F76 Lucky Hole Mine 8.png|The monster and the giant statues; character for scale F76 Lucky Hole Mine 9.png|Closeup of the statues F76 Lucky Hole Mine 10.png Altar to the mothman.png|Altar in the Lucky Hole mine, with the coffin of, presumably, the dead high priestess behind the pulpit, according to His Priestess FO76_Lucky_Hole_mine_(Lucky_Hole_key).jpg|Lucky Hole key FO76_Lucky_Hole_Mine_(Dark_shrine).png|Dark shrine FO76_Lucky_Hole_Mine_(colossus_face).png|Face the colossus Category:Savage Divide locations en:Lucky Hole mine ru:Шахта «Счастливая дыра»